


Today's lesson

by Hot_Sauce



Category: Bleach
Genre: Bottom Kurosaki Ichigo, Dom/sub, Dubious Consent, Gen, M/M, Smut, Threesome - F/M/M, Top Kurosaki Ichigo, Uke Kurosaki Ichigo
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-29
Updated: 2019-09-25
Packaged: 2020-07-25 11:49:11
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 13,343
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20025319
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hot_Sauce/pseuds/Hot_Sauce
Summary: Literally just a three way smut fic of Urahara and Yoruichi teaching Ichigo to relax and enjoy himself. Ichigo is 19 in this.





	1. Chapter 1

Ichigo's head was leaned all the way back where he sat on the couch, deep even breaths leaving and entering his lungs. It was around 10 at night, but Ichigo had been very busy that week so when he came to Urahara shop to train with Yuroichi only to be told by Urahara he needed to wait for her return, he promptly passed out on his couch. 

Yuroichi in the meantime, had returned and was sitting at the table beside Urahara who was passing out cards between them. "C'mon, kid's out cold and Tessai took the kids to the store with him," Urahara said. 

"Mmm I see," Yoruichi said, a small grin on her feline lips as her ear flickered, "I'm more than interested, but I want to make sure he's asleep first," she said. 

"He's been snoring for an hour and has drool running down his chin," Urahara pointed out with a grin, which was proof enough for Yuroichi to focus and turn into her human form. 

"Leave the cards, I'll beat you after we're done," she said, slowly rising to her feet with a coy grin and walking to the bedroom around the corner. Uraraha didn't waste a second to get up and follow after her, shutting the door after him. 

Ichigo woke up to what sounded like a woman shouting, he jerked his head up, wincing as his neck protested with soreness. He cringed as he wiped drool from his chin, blinking in confusion and sleepiness. _ I'm still at the shop, what time is it? What was that sound? Did I imagine it? Fuck is this place haunted now? _ He wondered, looking over the couch to see that it was damn near 11 now. _ I got here hours ago… _He realized, confused on why he was left to sleep on Urahara's couch. 

"Ah!!!" A woman shouted, and now Ichigo was bolting to his feet. 

_ Ohshitohshitohshit _ he thought, something was definitely here, and by the sounds of it, it wasn't nice. He scrambled over to his zangetsu, arming himself and slowly beginning to inspect the shop. _ Where's hat n clogs? _He wondered, swallowing thickly, things weren't looking good… 

"Oh God!!!" The woman shouted, and to Ichigo that sounded a lot like Yoruichi in her human form. 

_ Oh no, that must mean she's too weak to be in her cat form… shit something's not right… _He realized, heart hammering with adrenaline. He carefully stalked the shop, hunting for the sources of the sound all the while thinking of how badly he was doomed if it took out Urahara and Yoruichi. 

He hunted the entire shop, exhaustion replaced by absolute panic. _ I've checked this whole damn place… it's haunted, _ he concluded until he turned and saw the door to Urahara's room.

Sucking in a breath, he lifted his blade, and slowly walked over to it. 

"Please!!" Yoruichi's voice cried and Ichigo charged the door. 

"Yoruichi!!!" He shouted, panic evident in his tone as he threw his foot out and kicked the door so that it swung opened, "what's wrong?!?!" Ichigo shouted, bursting into the room, blade held ready to fight. 

"...Well now Ichigo it's kinda rude to barge in without knocking," Urahara said, causing Ichigo to snap his head over to his left to see the most _ scarring _image of his entire life. 

Yoruichi, for the record, was just peachy as it seemed, laying under Urahara, both who were naked as the day they were born. 

"I-!? What the hell?!?!" Ichigo shouted, scrambling back, turning around too late and smacking into the door that he had not a minute before kicked opened. His face _ burned _red, he could feel it stinging his face as he made haste to get the hell out of dodge. 

"Don't be shy, you can join in if ya want to, Ichigo," Yoruichi called, to which Ichigo threw a very classy "shut the hell up!!!" Back at her. 

"I dunno, maybe that isn't such a bad idea," Urahara said, "you're 19, right?" He asked Ichigo, who was trying to get the door to latch from outside the room. 

"I said to fuck off!" He snapped, growing frustrated with the door.

"No I agree, this will be your training for today, loosening up," Yuroichi said, getting up and swinging the door opened, causing Ichigo to stumble after it since he was all but choke slamming the doorknob to work. 

He clamped his eyes shut. He did _ not _ want to feel anymore humiliated than he already did. _ I'm a damn idiot, why the hell would she be in trouble at her own fucking house?! _He thought as the woman firmly grabbed his shoulders from behind and began to push him forward, hearing the door close and lock behind them.

"What the hell are you doing!?" Ichigo shouted, his voice just a smidge higher than usual, and being left no other choice, he opened his eyes. He dared not look below his own nose because Urahara was standing naked in front of him.

This proved to be his downfall though, because all Urahara had to do was stick his foot out and Ichigo was tripping over it, and hitting the end of the bed. 

He barely had time to roll over before he was being pulled the rest of the way onto the bed. "Ichigo have you ever been with anyone before?" Yoruichi asked him, sounding way too gentle and sweet for the shit she was pulling. 

"That's none of your damn business!" He snipped, scooting back onto the bed to sit up. 

"Cmon now, you're almost 20 and haven't been with anyone, don't try and lie that you aren't even just a little bit interested, we've got a lot more experience than anyone else you could have for a first time," Urahara pointed out 

Ichigo actually sputtered at that, admittedly he thought this was some kind of fucked up joke but now he was starting to realize they were being dead ass serious. He was wordless, and continued to rack his brain for some sort of response as Yoruichi pressed a hand to his chest, pushing with just enough force to get him to lay down on his back.

"Your lesson today Ichigo, is to learn how to relax, you're far too tense… I'm not joking either, you're far too stiff during most of your moves which is why you're having difficulty learning anything new," Yoruichi said.

_ This is seriously one of the more fucked up dreams ive ever had, _ Ichigo thought, realizing that this _ must _be a dream caused by sleep deprivation. 

"She's right, you hardly even sleep these days," Urahara chimed in, having the decency to put on a robe for the time being. 

"I'm fine," Ichigo said with a sour expression, trying to ignore the face that Yoruichi was becoming just a bit handsy. 

"You're very antsy, it's almost funny," she said and Ichigo directed his sour look at her. 

"Try to relax, we wouldn't do anything to hurt you, Ichigo, you should know that by now," Urahara said, causing the bed to dip when he sat down beside where he was laying. 

Ichigo for his credit, gave a single nod. 

Yoruichi smiled at the green go, sliding her hands up Ichigo's shirt. His entire face burned bright red, _ what god did I piss off? _He wondered, as tense as a board. 

He jumped when a hand cupped his crotch from the outside of his Jeans, and he almost choked on his own embarrassment. 

"He's an actual blushing virgin, it's adorable," Yoruichi said, and Urahara chuckled in agreement as he palmed Ichigo's dick. 

"Relax," Yoruichi said again, leaning down to whisper in his ear while the distinct sound of his jeans being unbuttoned and unzipped filled his ears. 

Ichigo didn't have any words towards their teasing, mostly because it was just a bit true. He had never been with anyone, not because the opportunity didn't present itself, but because he was just too busy and didn't really care to waste his time. 

He sucked in what would've surely been a choke sound as his dick was pulled free, and a surprisingly slick hand gave a single jerk. 

"Wanna bet?" Urahara suddenly asked. 

"Always," Yoruichi replied. 

"10 minutes," Urahara said. 

"I have a bit of faith, I say 15," she said, and Ichigo couldn't help but to feel like he was missing something important. 

His dick was released much to Ichigo's mixed emotions of displeasure and relief. Urahara pulled Ichigo's shoes off before grabbing his waistbands and yanking off his pants and boxers in a single yank. 

Yoruichi gripped his shirt, smiling coyly at him before pulling it off of him. 

He was naked.

He was naked with a man and woman who were people that trained him, and so, so much older than him given they weren't human. 

The second he was stripped, Yuroichi lowered herself to cling to him like a koala, before rolling them over. Ichigo had absolutely no idea what he was doing, brain frying at this point as he tried to avoid eye contact with Yoruichi who was very much naked under him. 

"Put it in," she said and Ichigo actually did choke on his spit. 

She bursted out laughing, as did Urahara who took a drag from his smoking pipe. Ichigo wasn't aware he smoked, until now. 

"Ichigo, don't leave a lady waiting," he said, but damn, Ichigo was _ frozen, _hell he wasn't even sure his fucking heart was beating anymore. 

He was actually about to just say sorry, and peace out of the room entirely, but Yoruichi just gave him another chuckle before rolling them over again. "Let me get you started, then," she said, and before Ichigo could even suggest that hey, he should probably head home, she was lifting herself up, grabbing his dick and sliding down on it. 

_ Hot _ , _ slick _ , and _ tight _ were the first words that came to his mind as a groan left his lips. "There ya go," Yoruichi said with a grin, beginning to rock her hips. 

The wind practically left his lungs, a more primal part of him starting to surface, instincts of humanity taking control of his awkward actions. 

He rolled them over this time, feeling far too restrained in the former position, he rested his forehead on her shoulder, feeling her legs wrap around his waist as he began to fuck into her. He didn't have much of a rhythm or pattern at first, but hot _ damn _he couldn't seem to stop making sounds. 

He felt Yoruichi run her fingers through his hair, before whispering in his ear, "you can go harder, I can take it," she said, as if she were sharing a secret and Ichigo _ snapped. _

He got earnest then, the headboard slamming into the wall as he gripped Yoruichi's hips, driving himself as deep into as he could while trying not to absolutely black out from how good she felt. 

"There ya go," Urahara chuckled, blowing out a lungful of smoke. 

Ichigo was outright moaning, seemingly having lost connection with reality itself. 

"Switch?" Yoruichi asked over Ichigo's shoulder, her voice sounded like a car over a bumpy road from how rough Ichigo was being. 

"Oh definitely," Urahara said, setting his pipe down, and tossing his robe to the side. 

Yoruichi flipped her and Ichigo again, looking down at the confused young man. "Easy now, tiger, it's a marathon not a sprint," she said in a bit of a tease. 

As she slid off of Ichigo, Urahara was seating himself in between his legs, which confused the hell out of him. 

He propped himself up on his elbows, about to question what the hell was happening now when lips pressed against his own, pushing him to lay back down. Yoruichi kissed like she was trying to steal his soul, she grabbed his hands, directing them to her chest, encouraging him to distract himself. 

Urahara on the other hand, cracked opened the lube again, slicking his hands and pushed a single finger in his ass. Ichigo very much intended to shoot up like a damn jack in the box but Yoruichi kept one hand on his shoulder, the other reaching down to stroke his dick enough to provide a good distraction.

He ran his hands around her breasts, suddenly understanding Kon's obsession with them. He wrinkled his nose as he felt a second finger pushed in, but chose to settle down when Yoruichi ran a finger across the slit of his dick. He actually did space out for a moment, unintentionally relaxing as Yuroichi seemingly taught him how to kiss. He wasn't sure when he closed his eyes, but he snapped them opened when something snapped inside him, shooting a rather bold, and sharp pleasure up his spine. He let out a surprised sound, and felt Yoruichi grin against his lips before pulling away. 

"He's all yours," she said, and absolutely confused, Ichigo propped himself up on his elbows just as Urahara pushed in a third finger, giving Ichigo a second to adjust in favor of taking a draw from his pipe before handing it to Yoruichi. 

He was lost, absolutely confused how he even ended up in this situation to begin with let alone why _ he _ was the one being fingered. _ I'm not a girl! _He thought, frowning just a bit when Urahara snapped his wrist inside of him, and that odd burst of pleasure scorched inside of him again. He did everything in his power to not collapse back on the bed, but he knew he must've looked rather stunned because hats n clogs winked at him. 

"Lay down and relax or you're gonna strain your shoulders," he warned, and well, Ichigo wasn't gonna argue. He simply did as he was told, looking quizzically to Yoruichi for maybe some sort of answer as to what the actual hell was happening. 

She just grinned a Cheshire grin at him, blowing a lungful of smoke to the side. 

Urahara removed his fingers, leaving Ichigo even more confused as this point until he again looked down to see the man dribbling lube on his very hard dick, spreading it all over it, before pressing the head of said dick at his hole. 

"Wowowowow!!" Ichigo said, scrambling back a bit, "I'm not a fucking girl!!" He said, ignoring the way Urahara chuckled at him, grabbing his hips and dragging him back. 

"Didn't say you were, Ichigo," he said calmly enough. "Let's make a deal, hm? Give me three minutes, if ya hate it, we'll never try it again, but if I feel you're enjoying yourself, you relax and have fun, got it?" Urahara said, and Ichigo hesitated for a second.

Well, it was only three minutes, he had easily endured worse, so he nodded, "fine," he said, intending to sound tough but in reality he just sounded mildly resolved. 

He let Yuroichi sit behind him, pillows on her lap before she pulled him to lay down on her pillowed lap. "I wanna see the expressions you'll make," she explained, Ichigo made sure to make a very annoyed one, to which she just laughed at. 

He felt the tip of Urahara's dick at his entrance again, he swallowed heavily, bracing for impact. 

"Gotta relax," Urahara said, rubbing at his inner thighs until he had enough resolve to actually consciously relax his muscles enough to feel him slowly push in. 

He wasn't gonna lie, the first push hurt like hell, it stung and Ichigo was about to call it quits then when Yoruichi spoke up. "Just 2 minutes and 40 seconds, Ichigo," she said, and Ichigo nodded, forcing his muscles to relax as Urahara slowly pushed himself fully in. 

He felt full, oddly so. His face was bright red again, and Urahara was leaning over top of him to accept a puff off the pipe as Yoruichi held it out for him and he kept a firm grip on his hips. 

Ichigo slowly felt the sting subside, being replaced with warmth that he couldn't figure out if it was coming from pleasure or if it was just that Urahara's dick ran up in temperatures. When the older man finished getting his smoke, he slowly drew his hips back, and slowly pushed forward, ever so gently fucking into Ichigo. 

Ok, he really wasn't a fan of this, "time," he asked Yoruichi, ignoring Urahara's bark of a laugh. 

"2 minutes and 10 seconds," she told him, carding her fingers through his hair. 

Oddly enough Urahara said nothing, just slowly pushing in and out until Ichigo had pretty much loosened up enough around him that it wasn't so difficult to move. "Alright, I'm gonna start now, mkay?" He asked Ichigo, who looked at him confused. 

"The hell have you been doing til now?!" He asked. 

"Stretchin ya out," he responded, drawing himself out to where just the tip was in before snapping his hips in harshly, in the direction of Ichigo's prostrate. 

A shocked sound similar to a curse and a incoherent sound fled Ichigo's mouth, leaving him wide eyes and scrambling for purchase. 

"One minute and 50 seconds," Yoruichi said, a smirk on her face. Ichigo scowled at her. 

He wasn't a girl, he wasn't enjoying being fucked, it just caught him off guard. 

Urahara stepped up his game then, wearing a focused expression as he picked up a speedy, and strength filled rhythm, hitting the younger's prostrate nearly every thrust. 

Ichigo was having a hard time keeping up, thoughts were scrambling in his brain while he fought to keep silent, he clenched and unclenched his jaw, feeling like he couldn't focus his eyesight at all. Those warm sparks of pleasure grew in intensity the more it was struck. 

"I think he likes it," Yoruichi said, grinning down at Ichigo who's eyelids were spasming and his pupils were absolutely blown. 

"How much time is left?" He asked her with a grin. 

"25 seconds," she answered him, not surprised when the man suddenly picked up his pace and level of roughness, nearly driving Ichigo up her. 

"Ooooohhhfffuuuuucccckkkk!!!" Ichigo moaned deeply, and a bit loudly, throwing his head back, mouth falling opened as one hand gripped the bedsheets and the other he bit the heel of. 

"Time," Yoruichi called out and Urahara slowed, and stopped his thrusts much to the disappointment of their redheaded friend. 

"Why did you stop?!" He demanded, arching his back a bit, and with jittery muscles he propped himself up a bit. 

"It's been three minutes," Urahara grinned, waiting for his answers. 

"Move, yes, do it," Ichigo babbled, making absolutely no sense. 

Urahara chuckled, apparently pleased with himself, "thought so," he said, before picking up his thrusts again. 

He looked absolutely dazed, his eyes weren't open beyond that of a slit as his mouth was left slightly opened and his brows a little scrunched. Fucked out, is the term Yoruichi would use. 

"Finally relaxing," she grinned, teasing Ichigo who just gave an indecipherable sound as an answer, too out of it now to argue. 

"And to think he was gonna chicken out," Urahara said, but also received no response that wasn't a little gasp as he hit the good spot in him. "Guess this is all it takes to get the kid to be quiet, I'll have to remember that," he chuckled. 

"How many minutes has it been?" She asked him. 

"9," Urahara replied, grinning, "I can get him to finish in a minute, you can't stall a horny teenager for 6 more, though," he said, before grabbing Ichigo's leg, pulling him closer to the edge of the bed so he could stand up and put a bit more force behind his thrusts. 

Ichigo's thighs were spasming, his eyes squeezing shut as he brought the heel of his palms to press against his forehead while his back arched. 

"I'll accept my defeat, but you have to get him to finish untouched in the next two minutes," Yoruichi grinned, drawing a puff off of the pipe, more than content to watch. 

"Easy peasy," he grinned, grabbing Ichigo's legs and pushing them further apart as to keep a good stance to absolutely piston into the redhead. 

Evidently that was a good move on Urahara's part, because Ichigo began _ shouting _and the older man grinned in triumph as he realized he was in the perfect position to hit his prostate with each movement. 

Ichigo was practically a landed fish, simply flipping the fuck out in a pleasure he'd likely never experienced before. He came with a cry that made his voice crack, and his body tremble. Slowing his thrusts but not yet stopping them to let the kid ride out his high, he grinned to Yoruichi.

"A minute and 34 seconds, you win," she said, though she didn't sound particularly upset at all. 

Ichigo for a moment thought he was having a stroke, all he could see was white with little pops of sparks that sent shivers up to his neck, settling at the base of his skull and blossoming into bliss over and over again.

"You with us, Ichigo?" Yoruichi asked, gently tapping the teen's cheek while his eyes spasmed just a bit. 

"Good, that-" Ichigo swallowed, stammering a bit, "that was good," he said, slowly coming back to reality. 

"Glad to hear it," Urahara chuckled, pulling out of the teen slowly. 

"Are you falling asleep?" She asked him, to which Ichigo didn't reply to, his brain was the equivalent to a pile of dirt at the moment and every part of his body was utterly relaxed. 

"Let's get him dressed real quick, toss him in bed and me and you finish, what do you say?" Urahara proposed, and Yoruichi was already gathering Ichigo's clothes.

They had to hold him up, because Ichigo was as easy to dress as a bag of milk. When they had his boxers and shirt back on, they laid him down, and tossed the blanket on him. His eyes were barely opened, and never had Yoruichi seen him so relaxed, "get some sleep, alright?" She said with a soft smile, pleased as she watched him close his eyes and sink into sleep.

She then turned the light out, and stepped into the bathroom where Urahara awaited her. 

A quick bath and fuck later, they were seated back at the table playing cards as if it were a regular night. "How awkward do you think he's going to be tomorrow?" Yoruichi grinned, shifting to her cat form. 

"He's probably gonna have a hard time looking either of us in the eyes, but after a few more times he'll open up," Urahara chuckled, throwing a card down.


	2. Chapter 2

When Ichigo woke up it was late morning, he only woke up too because of the loud shouting coming from the other room. 

"No dummy!! I said to get the white sugar!!" Jinta shouted, and Ichigo didn't even have to check to know the two kids were fighting. He didn't hear Ururu's response, though given how softly she spoke he didn't expect to. 

Rubbing his eyes with the heel of his hands, he sat up and immediately winced.  _ What the hell?  _ He thought, before gathering he was no doubt feeling the aftermath of last night's events and dear God he  _ cringed.  _

He sat there, in only his briefs, one hand covering his face as he recalled every detail of the night. He could feel his face burning, in fact a large part of him was determined to believe that never happened but it was pretty damn hard to deny when he had the soreness to prove it. That, and he was in Urahara's bed, so honestly there was really no denying it. still, he really couldn't believe that happened. 

He sighed deeply, pushing his hair back a bit before swinging his legs over the edge of the bed, frowning at the sting all over his lower back. He gathered his clothes that were folded neatly on a chair by the closet before dressing himself. 

He took his sweet ass time tying his shoes, and washing his face in the room's bathroom after he got dressed before he decided he might as well bite the bullet and exit the room. He really wished he had just exited via window, though, because Jinta and Ururu turned to him, evidently knowing more than Ichigo had dared fear. 

"Where's everyone at?" Ichigo asked, clearing his throat of sleep a bit as he closed the bedroom door behind him. 

"Yoruichi went on the roof to nap I think, and the old man went to the post office," Jinta answered him, heading into the kitchen again. 

He could see the two kids working on making lunch in the kitchen from where he stood by the table, and after sitting down he went to check his phone, only to see that it was dead.  _ Damn, that sucks,  _ he thought. 

"Hey, what time is it?" He asked, because he had absolutely no idea what time it was in the slightest.

"It's almost 2'o clock, sheesh are you gonna just keep asking questions?" Jinta snapped at him. 

"How's your throat, Mr. Ichigo?" Ururu suddenly asked him, leaving Ichigo to raise a brow. 

"Huh? It's fine, why?" He asked. 

"Cause you were very loud last night," she answered and Ichigo  _ choked  _ on his next breath, he froze up, his face becoming a deep, painful red. 

Silence filled the room but oh Ichigo was freaking the fuck out.  _ I thought they weren't even here?! Well they had to of come back at some point, oh my fuckin- holy shit I'm gonna kill myself,  _ Ichigo internally screamed, his brain practically frying.  _ How the hell do I even respond to that?!  _ He panicked, just stammering a bit. 

"Hahaha! You broke him, Ururu!" Jinta laughed, having evidently no sense of empathy. "That's what you get!" Jinta said, adding quite literal physical pain onto Ichigo. 

He shot up to his feet, forgetting that he was sore as hell and nearly tripping over his feet. "I'm gonna go," he decided, turning around just in time to smack right into Urahara. 

"You guys weren't harassing him were ya?" The old man asked, patting Ichigo's shoulder before stepping around him, sorting through his mail. 

"Oh no, never," Ururu said in her soft voice. 

"Why don't you stay for lunch, Ichigo? You don't have any plans for today, right?" Uraraha asked, still flipping through his mail. 

"I-" Ichigo began, 

"Great, go ahead and have a seat," Urahara said. 

So, Ichigo sat down, wondering if he focused hard enough if he could just mentally log out until lunch was over. Yoruichi came in shortly after, back to her cat form. She took one look at Ichigo's face and chuckled to herself, before taking her seat next to Urahara. 

The food was carried in, hot tea with sandwiches and cookies. Tessai came to join them, sitting in between the two kids. With lunch on, everyone was mostly too busy eating to speak and Ichigo was a bit lost in thought. 

_ Did I finish that history paper? I'm pretty sure I did... I remember starting it at least, but did I finish it?  _ He thought, chewing his mouthful of food.  _ No I didn't, shit I needed quotes and stopped there.  _ He mentally frowned,  _ oh wait, no, I'm past the deadline anyways, no sense worrying about it now, I guess.  _ He said, shrugging it off as he ate. 

"Not to sound like a prude, boss, but a text next time would be appreciated," Tessai said, and Ichigo at first genuinely didn't know what he was talking about and simply ignored it. 

"Yeah no problem, apologies friends, I didn't think he was gonna be so loud," Urahara said as casually as if he were mentioning a cornbread recipe. 

Ichigo actually choked this time, coughing as he shot Urahara the most obvious glare he could. The old man just gave him a grin. 

Ichigo couldn't physically eat anymore after that because he was certain he was gonna choke to death if he did. 

After lunch, Ichigo said his goodbyes, and headed home to contemplate the pros and cons of disappearing from town entirely. 

After about two weeks though, he was back to his usual self and was training regularly. However, after another couple of weeks Ichigo was finding himself stiff, antsy, and a bit short tempered. He was tired of school, desperately awaiting graduation that was a mere few days away and was looking forward to getting more than a few hours of sleep a night. 

He was currently at Urahara shop, having just finished his training session with Yoruichi and truthfully feeling like one inconvenience away from snapping like a lunatic. 

He stepped back into his body, sore and tired and just wanting to head home for a nap before he had to go out on his nightly patrol. 

"Ichigo, may I have a word?" Yoruichi asked as they exited the underground training room and headed into the shop. 

"What is it?" He grunted, heading into the bathroom to take a shower. 

"Come find me after you're finished, it's nothing important," Yoruichi said, so Ichigo nodded, and closed the bathroom door. 

He almost forgot to find Yoruichi after he was finished showering, and getting dressed. He did remember though, and hunted around the house for her, confused when he saw no sign of her. 

"Whatcha looking for, Ichigo?" Urahara asked, walking by. 

"Yoruichi, she said she wanted to talk to me," Ichigo said, getting sick of the hide and seek. "Whatever, I'm going home, I'll be over tomorrow so she can just tell me then," he said, going over to the front porch to get his shoes.

"Oh, there you are," Ichigo said suddenly, seeing Yoruichi on the porch. 

"I haven't moved from here," she said, looking to the other. "I wanted to ask if you'd like to stay the night," she said casually.

"Huh? Why? Did you want to continue practice?" Ichigo asked, setting his shoes back down and looking to the cat.

"Sometimes I wonder if you have a brain, Ichigo," she said with a bit of a sigh. 

"Hey-!" Ichigo said, quickly bristling in anger when Urahara clapped a hand onto his shoulder. 

"Not for training Ichigo, to blow off some steam," he said. 

He looked at him, silent for a moment  _ isn't that training? No wait is he..?-  _ he thought looking to Yoruichi who nodded. 

His face flushed red at the realization of their implications as he immediately stiffened up. "No, sorry, I have stuff planned tonight!" He rushed out, his excuse being a painfully obvious lie. 

"Are you scared?" Urahara asked him, chuckling.

Truthfully, he was more along mortified because the morning after was a near hellish experience he'd love to never go through again. 

"You've been rather tense lately, I thought I'd offer," Yoruichi said with a shrug. 

"ok, I uh, I- I'm good, thanks," Ichigo said, blushing hard as he stood there awkwardly. 

"There's no need to thank either of us, we benefit just as much from it, after all," Yoruichi said and Ichigo was grabbing his shoes, and stuffing them on. 

Neither adult said anything to him again until he was getting into a pretty intense argument with Yoruichi a few days later. 

"The hell you mean no training today!? I came all the way out here!" He barked, following the cat all around the shop. 

"Yes, well, I'm simply tired today," she answered casually. 

"Then just give me some routines to do or something!" Ichigo argued, storming after her. 

"I think you should have a day to rest," Yoruichi commented, leading him directly to the bedroom, confident when Ichigo followed her blindly. 

"I don't need to rest I need to get stronge-!" Ichigo said, spinning around when Urahara closed the door. 

"Alright Ichigo, we're not gonna do anything you don't wanna do, but you definitely need to get some sleep," Urahara said, "you're eyes have gotten some serious bags lately, I was sure you were gonna black out during your graduation," he said. 

"Are you guys serious right now?!" Ichigo scowled, trying to side step Urahara, frowning when the other simply side stepped with him, blocking his exit. 

"Yes, we are," Yoruichi said, "you're being neglectful towards your health," Yoruichi said, "I had assumed you would've taken a few days after graduation but that seems not to be the case," she added. 

"This is a waste of time!" Ichigo said, but Urahara was pushing him backwards towards the bed. He growled and tried to push back, but Yoruichi walked behind him and caused him to trip backwards while Urahara pushed. 

He let out a bit of an "oof" as his back hit the edge of the bed, and Urahara was keeping him pinned there. 

Immediately Ichigo's heart rate picked up just a bit and his brain oh so helpfully provided memories of what happened the last time he was under Urahara like this. 

He tried to push the images out of his head so he could focus on avoiding whatever the hell this exactly was. Urahara grabbed him under his arms, kinda tossing him up further onto the bed. 

He could feel his face heating up just a bit as he was manhandled, and apparently Urahara noticed as well. "Something on your mind, Ichigo?" He grinned. 

"No, get off!" He scowled, turning his head away before looking back at the older man as he towered over him, settled in between Ichigo's legs.

"You're a terrible liar, Ichigo," Yoruichi said casually, settling into her human form. 

"Be honest here, you wanna do it or not?" Urahara said, evidently not the type to just beat around the bush for long. 

Ichigo hesitated for just a second before giving a single half nod. 

"Alright then," he grinned, before looking up at Yoruichi, "you joining in?" He asked her. 

Though she turned into her human form, she dressed herself and then shook her head, "I think I'm just going to watch, I don't have much energy right now," she said, though she didn't seem particularly upset. 

Urahara nodded, before turning to look back down at Ichigo. He slid his hands under Ichigo's shirt, prompting the rather pent up teen to just simply grip the unwanted fabric and pull it off over his head.

"Excited?" Yoruichi asked, sitting beside Ichigo's head. 

Ichigo chose not to respond, until a hand gripped his hair, pulling it to make him look at Yoruichi, who looked rather unapologetic about pulling his hair. "I asked you a question, Ichigo," she said, and Ichigo felt his stomach flip. 

"......Yeah," he answered as he swallowed thickly, just because he was certain she'd kick his ass for lying. 

"Then how come you refused our advances a few days ago?" She asked him, now running his nails through his hair gently while Urahara began to pull the teen's jeans off. 

"I uh," Ichigo said, because honestly, he really didn't want to deal with the aftermath of everyone in the damn shop knowing what happened. 

"Don't make me ask twice," she said, her tone holding just a  _ hint  _ of a threat. 

"Because everyone in the whole damn shop knew what happened last time," Ichigo answered, going to look away from her, but she gripped his chin. 

"You were embarrassed, then?" She asked, and Ichigo gave a nod. 

His jeans were tossed to the side along with his boxers, and without thinking Ichigo was wrapping his legs around the older man's waist. He was evidently just a bit more needy than he had realized. 

His hands were being grabbed by Yoruichi who moved to sit above his head, leaning down to grin at him. "Well then, I suppose you should keep it down just a bit," She answered with a wink, and Ichigo scowled at her. 

"I'm not loud," Ichigo defended, swallowing thickly. 

"Yoruichi, you mind tossing me the lube?" Urahara asked, removing Ichigo's legs from his waist and spreading them with an amused look. It was horrendously awkward to be the only one naked, and Ichigo couldn't help but feel like he was some kind of trapped prey to these two. 

"Not at all," Yoruichi replied, letting go of one of Ichigo's wrists and leaning over to dig in the nightstand before tossing a bottle Urahara's way. "You are loud, but I don't mind, I think it's cute," she said to Ichigo, grabbing his wrist once again who immediately went to fight her on that statement but was interrupted before he even spoke. 

"I agree, but it's early. Tessai and the kids are still here so try and keep it down a bit, kay?" Urahara teased, obviously enjoying himself at Ichigo's expense.

Ichigo scowled, not really enjoying being the subject of torment, "I'm not fuckin loud," he said again, feeling his stomach do a barrel roll as the older man cracked opened the lube, and made sure to give Ichigo a good view of him spreading the gel over his fingers. 

"Of course not," Urahara said in a tone that clearly said he was humoring him. The first finger was pushed in, a second following it. 

Ichigo looked everywhere but down, it didn't sting as badly as it did the first time. Maybe because he knew what was to come after the uncomfortable bit. 

He laid there, his adam's apple bobbing as he swallowed heavily, mentally reciting the multiplication table to keep his cool as Urahara hummed casually. The man really irked Ichigo sometimes, acting so damn carefree and calm while doing shit like fingering someone. 

"You should really learn to relax, Ichigo, I can practically hear your thoughts," Yuroichi said, and for a moment Ichigo was mortified that she actually  _ could  _ read his thoughts. 

"I am relaxed," he replied instead, though his arms were beginning to hurt from being so tense. 

"You look ready to bolt up, why don't we try something, ok?" Yuroichi smiled, and Ichigo had a feeling she wasn't really looking for an answer. 

She got up from the bed, and Ichigo propped himself up on his elbows, his eyes following her and essentially looking for a distraction as Urahara pressed in the third digit. 

He felt that first odd little spark when the fingers inside him curled, and he nearly stopped breathing for a moment. He wanted to lay back down, his neck was getting sore sitting up like this and it seemed Urahara was beginning to pick things up a bit. 

He took in a silent breath, resisting the urge to roll his hips when he felt a dip in the bed behind him letting him know Yoruichi was back. 

He went to look over his shoulder to see what she went to grab, but his eyes were covered. A cloth was draped over his eyes, and was being tied securely behind his head by her. 

"What are you doing?" He asked her, lifting a hand up to remove the blind fold. 

His arm was snatched however, and he was tugged to lay back down on his back. "You're overthinking everything, you're only job right now Ichigo is to simply be quiet, understand?" Yoruichi asked him. 

"I don't want to be blind-" Ichigo began but a finger was pushed to his lips. 

"Shhh, I asked if you understood me," Yoruichi repeated. 

"...yeah," Ichigo said in a whisper, "I hear you," he answered.

He let Yoruichi sorta guide him to lay his head in her lap, before his hands were being held by her, a rather embarrassing gesture he didn't exactly hate. 

He tried his best to settle down, focusing on the tune Urahara was humming, and the steadily growing sensations he was feeling. He gritted his teeth as he felt Urahara pull his fingers out, and could hear the sounds of fabric, and the sound of a condom being torn open. He swallowed heavily, breathing silently through his nose, and flinched ever so slightly when he heard the lube being cracked open. 

He was squeezing his eyes shut, though it was kinda pointless given he was blindfolded. He didn't care though, and simply focused on keeping quiet as he felt Urahara grab his legs, settling and positioning himself.

Then came the actual penetration. Ichigo sucked in a lungful of air through his nose, keeping his lips pursed as Urahara began to slowly push in. 

_ I can do this, I can be quiet.  _ He told himself, sure he was beyond eager and excited to feel what he did last time, but now he was certain he'd be able to control himself a little bit better. 

He took care to focus on his breathing, the sting of the stretch not being so bad once he relaxed a bit. It seemed to take forever for Urahara to finally bottom out, and when he did, Ichigo relaxed his muscles. 

There wasn't much conversation this time around, the only sounds in Ichigo's ears being his own breaths as Urahara graciously gave him a minute to adjust. 

"Use your words, Ichigo, let him know when to start," Yuroichi said in a soft voice. 

"Move," Ichigo said, his voice sounding strained even to his own ears. 

It started out slow, but already Ichigo knew his little declaration of silence was gonna be harder to achieve than he had expected. The sharp sparks of color that ran up his spine from pleasure were beginning to become more intense, and more frequent with each mere brush of friction inside of him. 

After a handful of slow drags in and out of him, Urahara was picking up the pace and intensity, leaving Ichigo wondering why the hell he denied this earlier. His breathing was hitching, and he was having a hard time keeping still. 

Fire was licking inside of his veins, and when the older man slammed into him with determination, Ichigo was choking down his sounds. He was sure he had to be hurting Yoruichi hands, because she guided his hands to grip her knees while she propped her chin on his shoulder, and wrapped her arms around his torso. 

Ichigo leaned his head back, jaw falling open in a soundless manner. Air felt trapped in his lungs, but he knew that if he didn't keep concentrated on his breathing and keeping his head focused he was gonna end up shouting. Urahara was drilling into him now, keeping a murderous grip on his hips, dragging him closer to him to thrust harsher. 

Ichigo was slipping up, sounds were being ripped from his very soul as he dug his nails into Yuroichi's knees as if holding onto her for dear life.

"Nnnnhhhggggg!!!" Ichigo gritted out, arching his back a bit, his jaw was beginning to hurt with how hard he was clenching it at this point. 

"Quiet down," Yoruichi grinned, but by this point Ichigo really couldn't. 

His mind was nothing more than a cocktail of arousal, his brain shutting off all thoughts that were ridiculously fleeting and irrelevant. He could feel his throat vibrating with sounds he was making, could feel his tongue move with words he didn't get to quite hear himself as ecstasy consumed him entirely. 

"We might have to actually get him a gag," Yoruichi said as Ichigo stuttered out a particularly loud, "Fuck!!!" 

"I was thinking the same, kid's gonna have his whole bedroom life announced before stepping one foot out the room," Urahara said, his voice just a bit filled with exertion as he kept his attention focused on Ichigo, who at this point was trembling and jittery.

It was obvious that mentally, Ichigo wasn't with them, and if anything that really boosted the older man's ego. 

"He's close," Urahara said, warning Yoruichi since he didn't want her to suddenly get headbutted should Ichigo suddenly throw his head back as Ichigo's voice got a bit higher and his stomach muscles began to spasm. 

"I- shit- I'm gonna-!!" Ichigo shouted, and Yoruichi leaned a bit to the side as the teen threw his head back as expected, and arched his back rather impressively before letting out a damn near feral, and far too loud "OHGOD!!!!" as he came.

It took a moment to get Ichigo to come back to reality, they settled him back on the bed and while Urahara set up the shower for Ichigo, Yuroichi removed the blind fold from the teen's eyes. 

"You with me?" She asked him, the unfocused and dazed look in his eyes being a good indicator he wasn't. 

"Mm," was Ichigo's answer, obviously not connecting dots. 

Urahara came back, have made himself decent during his trip of setting up the shower for Ichigo before he was helping him to his feet. 

"I can't feel my legs," Ichigo slurred, leaning into the older man a bit who openly laughed in good nature before he was assisting him towards the bathroom.

By the time they crossed the bedroom and Ichigo was stepping into the hot stream of the shower his brain had graciously booted back on a bit and he assured them he wasn't gonna pass out in there if they left him alone. 

So, the two older adults left him be and took to cleaning up the room. Urahara left out a towel and Ichigo's clothes on the bathroom counter before closing the door and cracking his neck. 

"I'll check on him in a few minutes," he told Yoruichi to reassure her. 

She nodded, before letting herself revert to her more preferred cat form and hopping up onto the window ledge to bask in the sun. 

Ichigo was holding onto that support bar all showers had, trying to not actually pass out. He felt like soupy jello, and like his mind couldn't really process much at all. Somehow though, he finished his shower, toweled off and dressed without incident. 

He was more than ready to go home and sleep for the next few days but when he exited the bathroom, Urahara was evidently gonna make him stay for dinner. 

"There's more than plenty and it's all ready, so you might as well join us," was his argument, and Ichigo now found himself sitting at the table, feeling as brain dead as a pile of rocks.

He was so much more exhausted than earlier, like every bit of his earlier will to train and fight completely evaporated leaving him as energetic and intelligent as a zombie. 

Someone was tapping his arm, and for a moment Ichigo wondered if he was sitting next to a damn woodpecker. He turned his head to see that no, he was sitting next to Ururu who was trying to pass him the plate of dinner bread. Ichigo just passed that shit along, he wasn't really confident he was gonna be able to eat much, he was just  _ tired.  _

So much so, that he spaced out during the dinner conversation and banter, lost in his own vague, and unimportant thoughts. He could feel his eyes steadily getting heavier, and heavier to where he really could no longer keep them opened. He was trying to keep from slumping over entirely, his head was bobbing, and he couldn't quite seem to keep himself upright. 

His mind was teetering away from consciousness, leaving what part of him that wasn't passing out to keep him from going limp entirely. 

He snapped up right when someone clapped their hands  _ loudly  _ a mere  _ inch  _ from Ichigo's nose. Ichigo's eyes flew opened and he jerked his head up to see Tessai shout at Jinta, who was apparently the culprit, but the man's voice only served to further wake Ichigo up. 

"How many times have I told you not to lean over the table?!" Tessai boomed, sending the small boy hurling back. 

Ichigo cringed at the volume, running a hand over his face and through his hair. 

"Ichigo, you haven't eaten," Yoruichi said, turning to him with just a hint of concern.

"I'm just not hungry right now," Ichigo said, waving it off. 

"You gonna make the walk home?" Urahara asked, pulling his fan out. 

"I'll be fine," Ichigo responded.

He was just gonna head home, but Yoruichi insisted he stay for a round of cards. A round of cards that wasn't even starting until after dessert, which Ichigo opted out of and instead went to go sit on the couch til card time. 

He never got around to that game of cards.

"Tessai said it's your turn to mop the porch tonight," Ururu said softly.

"Well I'm saying you do it! I'm doing dishes!" Jinta argued, only to proceed with slamming a pan onto the stove top. 

"Shuuuuuuuuuuuutttttuuuuup," Ichigo groaned before think that  _ maybe  _ just  _ MAYBE  _ he should've kept his mouth shut. 

"Wait, you're still here?!" Jinta shouted, and Ichigo was regretting life itself. 

He really didn't want to deal with these two, he just wanted to sleep, dammit. He was laying down on the couch now, sleep marks all over the left side of his face as he lifted his head off of the sofa. "Time is it?" He grunted, sighing as he accepted his fate of being awake.

"It's 10'oclock," Ururu answered, watching Ichigo nod. 

_ Well, at least I don't feel as dead anymore.  _ Ichigo thought, moving to sit up before getting greeted with that sharp soreness he had forgotten about, "oh shit," he hissed, wincing at the throbbing sting. 

"What's wrong?" Ururu asked, and Ichigo was prepared to wave her off with an excuse of just sleeping weird when Jinta spoke up. 

"He hooked up with the boss again, should've heard him, we had to close the shop and everything," Jinta told her. 

"Oh my, you're a real pervert, aren't you, Mr. Ichigo?" the girl asked solemnly and Ichigo was  _ seething _ . 

"Both of you shut the hell up!" He snapped, only furthering encouraging them it seemed.

"" _ Oh God, yes!~~""  _ Jinta said, in a voice Ichigo guessed was to sound like his own but really didn't. 

"I'm gonna kick your ass!" Ichigo shouted, getting up off the couch, he chose to ignore how sore his back and ass was for right now in favor of pummelling the little brat. 

"Tessai's gonna be mad if our chores aren't done, Jinta, it's almost bedtime," Ururu said as Jinta laughed wildly, leaping over the furniture to avoid Ichigo's wrath. 

"You seem to be feeling much more energetic," Yoruichi said, having been sitting on the window edge the entire time. 

Ichigo didn't answer, too busy trying to catch the brat. He nearly slammed into Tessai who entered the room with an angered glint in his eyes, and snatched Jinta up. 

"Why aren't you mopping the porch?!" The man boomed at Jinta, causing everyone to wince at the volume. 

"Uh oh," Ururu said, before tip toeing off into the kitchen to go around to the porch while Tessai dragged Jinta away. 

Ichigo frowned, turning to Yoruichi before sighing. "I'm going home, good night, Yoruichi," he said, not taking one step before she was replying. 

"I'm not an idiot, I know as well as you do that you're planning on going hollow hunting. Stay here and rest, I'll keep an ear out for anything unwelcomed," she said and Ichigo could feel that this wasn't ending without a fight. 

He opened his mouth but Yoruichi snapped at him, "don't argue with me, Ichigo," she said sternly, and Ichigo sighed before walking back over to the couch, and flopping down onto his stomach. 

He laid with his cheek against one of the throw pillows, shifting a bit until he was comfortable. He heard Yoruichi hop off the window ledge, but he was facing the back of the couch so he couldn't really see her. He then felt what he could only assume to be her, leap onto his back, and settle down herself. 

"Rest well, Ichigo," she said, using his back as a damn mattress. 

"You too," he replied, figuring it wasn't worth fighting about. 

He fell back asleep faster than Yoruichi had anticipated, but given how exhausted the teen had seemed over the span of the past few weeks she wasn't too surprised. She napped lazily, occasionally flicking her eyes opened to ensure the shop was still at peace. 

She woke up at around dawn to the sound of muffled giggling, so she cracked her eyes opened to see Jinta holding a marker and slowly creeping forward. 

"He's sleeping on his face, how are you going to draw on him?" Ururu asked, leaning forward a bit. 

"I'm gonna give him a tattoo sleeve," Jinta grinned, tiptoeing over. 

"I suggest you leave him alone, you've harassed him plenty lately," Yoruichi, letting her eyes close once again. 

"Oh, you woke Yoruichi up," Ururu said as Jinta sucked in a breath of horror and jumped back. 

The next time she woke up, it was from Urahara gently rubbing the top of her head with his hand while he sipped his coffee. 

"Good morning," she said, looking up at him. 

"Good mornin'" the man grinned back at her. He looked to Ichigo, who hadn't so much as moved. "Can he breathe like that?" He chuckled, offering her a bit of his coffee as she hopped off the boy's back. 

"He hasn't stopped breathing that I'm aware of," she said with her own grin, shaking her head at the offered drink. 

"Well, no need for us to bother him, care to take a nice morning walk with me?" Urahara asked her. 

"I'd love to," Yoruichi replied, stretching before following after him. 

They left Ichigo to sleep, who didn't wake up until breakfast was ready by Tessai who simply picked Ichigo up by the back of his shirt and carried him to the table, looking absolutely lost. 

The amount of sleep marks on his face was actually rather impressive, he had no complaints though, when Tessai simply handed him a bowl of hot rice. 

Ichigo ate silently, slowly booting up from being woken up so suddenly. He blinked blearily, silently appreciating the hot meal as unlike last night, he was definitely hungry. 

He ate on autopilot, zoned out and simply thinking of nothing of importance. He was graciously left alone, much to his appreciation. He ended up heading home after breakfast, somehow walking on autopilot until he face planting in bed. He didn't return to training with Yoruichi for several more days, feeling much more alive than he had in awhile. 

  
  



	3. Tidal waves

He debated with himself for a few days, more or less mustering up his own nerve. Not that a lot of things intimidated him, but he felt this was just a tad different than what he usually dealt with. That, and it hadn't even been a full week since their last hookup. Ichigo felt a bit of a blush forming across his body as he took his shower, planning to head over to the shop afterwards and well, ask to stay the night. It was a bit ideal to do so tonight than any other night, because he knew Jinta and Ururu were going on some trip with Tessai, Karin and Yuzu gifted to them by Urahara who won some tickets at a convenience store lottery to a hotel close to a carnival ground. 

Of course, Ichigo was invited, yet the second the plans were relayed to him, all he could really only think how damn nice it would be to be fucked without any of the dreaded aftermath. He didn't say that out loud of course, instead he simply said he was starting to come down with something and would spend the night resting. Basically put, he lied, and now, an hour later, he was overthinking quite literally everything in his life while hot water beat down on his back. 

After deciding he'd probably wasted more than enough water, he had finished scrubbing down at least 15 minutes ago and was now stalling, he turned the water off, toweled off, and spent a good 10 minutes deciding what he should wear before simply scowling and pulling on some jeans and a plain black t-shirt. 

_ This is ridiculous, I'm being ridiculous. I'm a grown ass man not some blushy school girl.  _ Ichigo told himself, though he was very much frying his own brain from blushing so badly as he pulled his sneakers on and headed out the door. He made it 2 blocks before he considered turning to go home, practically tripping over his own feet as he stopped, turned around, turned  _ back  _ around, took several steps, and repeated the little dance. No doubt he looked absolutely ridiculous, but luckily it was dark out so he wasn't sure he was attracting much of any attention. 

_ Oh for fucks sake,  _ Ichigo thought to himself, stuffing his fists into his pockets, and pretty much stomped all the way to the shop before rather aggressive swinging the door open and shouting before he really did lose every scrap of his nerve. 

"Old man!!" Ichigo shouted, slamming the door wide opened, "I want you to do me!!" He shouted aggressively, and  _ loudly,  _ he might add. 

"Oh Ichigo, what a surprise," Urahara said, grinning like a damn loon as Ichigo stepped into the shop, his heart more or less just spazzing out rather than beating. "I wasn't expecting to see ya again so soon," the older man added. Ichigo however, sorta felt like him showing up was more expected than not, especially when Yoruichi appeared out of fucking nowhere he swore, placed a hand on his back and pushed him further into the shop before closing up the front door.

"You owe me thirty bucks, Kisuke," she said, grinning.

"It would definitely seem so," Urahara replied, but Ichigo didn't allow this to intimidate him. 

_ I'm not some punk, I can handle my own.  _ He thought to himself, stumbling into the shop from the shove, but quickly catching his balance. 

"It's a good thing we went shopping in advance," Yoruichi added, casually shutting off the porch light after ensuring the door was all locked up for the night. Last thing she wanted was to be interrupted by a customer, or an unwanted guest at the moment. 

"Shopping? Why? I didn't exactly come over for dinner," Ichigo said, internally freaking out over the hidden meaning in her words. 

"Not that kinda shopping," Urahara said, packing his smoking pipe. 

"What the hell other kind is there?" Ichigo asked, frowning a bit as at this point, he wasn't a very big fan of the secrecy their words seemed to hold. 

"Gifts for you," Yoruichi simply said, before walking past him and into her and Urahara's bedroom. 

"Oh?" Ichigo asked, suddenly less sour. Oh  _ shit, they might've gotten stuff from the soul society, maybe it's something like her flying device,  _ he thought to himself, rather excited now. 

He sat down at the table across from Kisuke as Yoruichi came back into view from the bedroom, holding a large black shopping bag that was oddly plain. "Here you are," she said, holding the bag out to him. 

Ichigo took the bag, now just a bit suspicious at the odd glint in her eye. 

"Whatever you pull out first, is what we're using tonight," she said, and suddenly Ichigo understood the meaning of the different type of shopping. 

These motherfuckers bought him  _ sex  _ related things. The minute this registered in his brain, his face  _ burned  _ in embarrassment.  _ I should've gone on the damn trip,  _ he thought to himself, debating on even opening the bag. 

_ No, I'm not a little punk. They wanna play dirty, I will too.  _ He decided, before placing the bag on the table, grabbing the bottom of it, and dumping it out entirely onto the table. 

Yoruichi grinned, while Urahara barked out a laugh, evidently enjoying the night so far. 

"Well now, looks like we've got a good selection," she said, smirking at Ichigo, who had yet to break eye contact with her until he realized what a complete dumbass he was for doing what he just did. 

He glanced over at the pile he'd just made on the table, seeing shit like handcuffs, a blindfold, a fucking ball gag, a rubber ring he highkey suspected to be a cock ring, a fucking  _ vibrator  _ the size of his forearm, and perhaps the most concerning of them all, a damned strap on.

_ What the hell have I done,  _ he thought, the earlier cockiness he felt shriveling up like an old leaf.  _ I'm so fucked. _

"Well now, it'd be rude to keep you waiting after you came all this way, and so boldly too," Yoruichi said while Urahara tried to contain his grin. 

Which is how Ichigo now found himself cuffed to the bedpost, blindfolded, and gagged. He could only rely on his ears, and the sensation of touch now. He had pulled his shirt off at Urahara's request before he was cuffed, gagged, and blindfolded onto the bed and was now trying to keep his excited nerves calm as a hand that wasn't his own began to unbutton his jeans painstakingly slow. 

It felt like a damn  _ century  _ before the button was unclasped, and the zipper was slowly pulled down. He swallowed thickly as a warm palm purposely grounded into his already hard dick. Since the first hook up, his once nonexistent sex drive became that of a hyperactive one and him showing up three days after the last session was no doubt showing that. 

The hand left his crotch, leaving him trying to control his breathing as the waist bands of his pants and briefs were gripped, and slowly being tugged off his hips, down his legs, and tossed to land loudly on the floor in the silent room. 

"What do you think we should start with?" Yoruichi asked, letting Ichigo know she was to his left, leaving him to assume the Kisuke was the one who stripped him. 

"This," Urahara said, and anticipation filled Ichigo, he couldn't see what the hell they'd be starting with. 

His cock was grabbed, nearly having Ichigo jumping out of his skin at the sudden and unexpected man handling. "Sorry, didn't mean to startle ya," Kisuke chuckled, and Ichigo simply flipped him off from where his wrists were cuffed as he was rather restrained from expressing his agitation in any other way. 

Yoruichi laughed at that, while the sounds of a package being opened up filled the room. A rubber ring was being placed around his dick and he wanted to immediately throw a fit. He came here to get fucked, and satisfied, not edged for who knows how long. He let out a sound of annoyance at the ring, letting them know he wasn't exactly happy about its existence on his person. 

"You're the one who dumped the bag like a smartass," Yoruichi hummed, having finished opening the package. 

A loud hum filled the room, and Ichigo tensed a bit realizing what was next. 

"Oh good, it comes with batteries," she said, before the sound of the lube bottle being opened filled Ichigo's ears. 

His blood felt like ice, going cold as his nerves spiked in a heavy mixture of want, and hesitation. 

_ "You've become a bit of a cockslut, hm?"  _ Shiro suddenly asked, snagging Ichigo's attention. 

_ "Shut up, I didn't ask for your input,"  _ Ichigo thought to him, not exactly appreciating his presence. 

_ "I'm not judging, the weather hasn't been this nice since I've got here,"  _ Shiro hummed,  _ "it's amusing to think such a serious person was just pent up,"  _

_ "I am not pent up, I'm serious by nature, kinda like how you're apparently annoying by nature,"  _ Ichigo scowled in his mind. 

_ "I can't say I agree with going this far, regardless of how nice the weather is,"  _ Shiro said, suddenly serious. 

_ "What are you talking about?"  _ Ichigo asked, ignoring the physical sensations of being stretched by Urahara, based on his humming in favor of focusing on Shiro and his reason for butting in. 

_ "Being bound, and blinded I mean. Sure these two are allies but everyone has a motive. You're willingly leaving yourself vulnerable and incapacitated,"  _ Shiro said, his words serious and unhappy. 

_ "That's the point dumbass, it feels good to not have anything to worry about,"  _ Ichigo said blandly, unable to believe he was explaining this to Shiro.

_ "Well maybe you should be thinking with your head rather than your dick, you're leaving yourself far too vulnerable for me to be silent about it,"  _ Shiro bitched at him, snapping just a bit at the ignorant fool. 

_ "Be quiet,"  _ Ichigo sighed, trying to tune him out as he rocked his hips just a bit as fingers brushed against his prostate. 

_ "Dammit, listen to me! You can't just leave yourself so damn opened to attacks!"  _ Shiro barked, basically ruining this for Ichigo.

_ "I'm not being attacked!"  _ Ichigo shouted back in his head, growing frustrated with him as Urahara withdrew his fingers. 

_ "I'm obviously aware of that, exactly how well can you trust these two to not take advantage of you right now?"  _ Shiro asked, evidently becoming sour. 

_ "Take advantage of me? Are you an idiot?"  _ Ichigo asked him as he swallowed the best he could around the gag while a slicked up, rubbery tip pressed against his rim.  _ "I'm having a fucking blast,"  _ Ichigo continued,  _ "I wouldn't of asked them for this if I didn't trust them or if I didn't want it, now for the love of God shutthefuckup,"  _ Ichigo got out as the toy was pushed into him, slowly sinking in further until it was pushing dead against his prostate and pulling out a startled sound from him from the pressure against the spot. 

He forgot entirely that it was a vibrator until he heard a few clicks before it began to buzz against that spot inside him. He let out a broken sound, arms tensing against the handcuffs as his back arched just a bit while his foot dug into the mattress for purchase. 

And then Urahara began to thrust it against his prostate. 

Ichigo was losing his goddamn mind he swore, his nails digging into his skin as he balled his fists, throwing his head back and feeling precum drip onto his stomach. It felt good, far better than just good, his stomach muscles were spasming a bit while he tried to keep his legs from shaking too badly as the vibrator sped up, dragging absolute maddening sounds out of him around the ball gag. 

And just when he thought he couldn't feel anything else, he felt Yoruichi slide over to straddle him, before she took ahold of his rather leaky cock, and began to sit down, slowly sliding down his length. 

He moaned  _ loudly,  _ it was all quickly becoming far too much and not nearly enough. He was absolutely lost as to which source of pleasure to chase. Yoruichi was wholeheartedly riding him now, and the vibrator was picking up its intensity. 

He felt restrained, unable to cum because of the ring around his dick and it only frustrated and maddened him. He was left a mere hair away from the edge of an orgasm, never able to fall off and into the high due to the restraint. 

He threw his head back, the muscles in his arms trembling as he tensed with a desperate need that he could fulfill. He couldn't see, couldn't speak, the only sounds filling his head was his own rapid heart beat and uneven, choked brealths. He felt like he was being fried with electricity, and with no where for that electricity to be released, he could only spasm and try to remain sane in odds that were horribly stacked against him. 

Drool was running down his chin, his wrists were chafing as he tugged against the cuffs with each sharp burst of almost demonic pleasure shocked him in the most torturous of ways. 

It felt like an eternity that the desperation in his body continued to cause havoc on his senses, and mind. He wasn't even sure if he was breathing, it definitely wasn't easy to breathe given the gag. 

He had no sense of time anymore, anything that ran through his mind was vacant, and couldn't keep his mind from puddling from the intense flames licking at his every nerve. He was at his breaking point, hell he had been, if he felt like he was going to die at any moment. Or, maybe he had died and this was hell, it certainly felt like it. He dug his nails into his palms again, desperate to get out of the near murderous limbo of almost being at his climax, but never able to reach it. He was completely powerless, completely helpless and could only trust  _ them  _ to keep him from dying. 

Maybe Shiro had a point afterall, maybe he did trust these two too much. But, that didn't seem right. No, Yoruichi and Kisuke wouldn't hurt a hair on his head without reason, hell he'd bet money that they're dragging him along like this so he'll crash hard tonight and not wake up til fucking next weekend. They were always lecturing him about his terrible sleeping habits, afterall. 

He felt Yoruichi's weight being removed from his pelvis, leaving him cringing a bit at the suddenly far too cold air around his dick. His fingers twitched a bit as he felt the restrictive ring being stretched, before it was removed in such a slow, unrushed way he could've cried. 

The second the ring was off, Urahara slammed the vibrator directly into his prostate and Ichigo came… Never in his entire near twenty years of life had he blacked out from something good before, but the absolute mind cracking and heart imploding pleasure he felt was entirely far too much to process at once. He shut down like his dad's old ass desktop computer when you open a second tab on chrome. 

He woke up to semi-panicked voices, the gag had been removed, as was the blindfold and by the sounds of it, his cuffs were being removed as well. Yoruichi was gently slapping his cheek, saying his name worriedly over and over again until he drug his eyes opened. 

He couldn't think, he felt numb all over as he heavily swallowed, his jaw a bit sore from the gag. 

"Ichigo, how many fingers am I holding up?" Yoruichi asked, holding three fingers a damn inch away from his nose. 

"M not dead," he croaked, clearing his throat while Urahara finished uncuffing him. 

"You scared us," the older man said, looking a bit distressed. 

"Sorry," Ichigo said, though he really didn't think he was much at fault here. 

"Are you alright?" Yoruichi asked him, and now Ichigo realized they were probably freaking out that they'd hurt him. 

"I wanna do that again," Ichigo said, mostly because he genuinely did, now that he more or less understood the greatness edging held, and plus he needed to convey that he was in no shape or form hurt or upset. 

He watched the worry leave Yoruichi's face as a smug grin replaced it, "You damn fool," she chuckled, as Urahara let out a dramatic ass sigh. 

He didn't remember falling asleep, but when he woke up, he felt like his entire body fell asleep. He felt noodly, and unsteady, it was still dark out so he hadn't been asleep long. 

Urahara and Yoruichi were nowhere to be seen, and Ichigo was tucked in snugly on the bed so he could easily deduce that he must've passed out, and was left to nap. _Fuck, I feel so weird,_ he thought to himself as he sat up a bit, every single muscle in his body feeling about as strong as soggy paper. 

He threw his legs over the bed, opting to quickly get onto his feet before he decided to simply just go back to sleep instead. The second he pushed to stand up, he was landing in an ungraceful heap onto the floor. 

"Ichigo, are you alright?" Yoruichi called out, as the door slid opened and Urahara walked in. 

He was grateful that he had been dressed in some sweatpants, otherwise this would've been so much more mortifying. He cringed a bit as he felt more like the old lady in the life alert commercials than he did a 19 year old soul reaper. 

"You're fine to rest, there's no need for you to push yourself right now," Urahara said, helping him up.

"He's right, I took your badge for the night, you're only worry right now is to rest," Yoruichi said.

Well, now Ichigo was awake. 

"What?! No! Hand it over!!" Ichigo barked, snapping up straight. 

"You fell asleep out mid sentence not two hours ago, lay down and sleep," Yoruichi said, not at all surprised by his reaction.

He was swatting Kisuke's hands off of him now, his jittery legs somehow supporting him despite the fact he had no control over how shakey they were at the moment. 

"Seems you've still got some energy in ya despite blacking out earlier," Urahara chuckled, a bit impressed. 

"Hand it over," Ichigo said, a bit angrily. To be fair though, he felt like it was pretty messed up of her to take it to begin with. 

"Get some sleep, and then I will," she said, as Ichigo intended to storm over and take it when Urahara clapped a hand on his shoulder and gently, though firmly, guided Ichigo back to the bed. 

"Dammit, I'm not staying!" Ichigo hissed, essentially just really throwing a fit at this point. He knew damn well he wasn't gonna be able to go anywhere, not when he could barely stand up. 

"You need to, you wouldn't make it to your house walking like a newborn fawn," Yoruichi, cracking a bit of a smile, "maybe we didn't tire you out enough," she added on.

Ichigo snipped at her, "I'm not some child who needs babysat!" He said angrily, stumbling as Urahara pushed him a bit, causing him to lose him balance. 

His elbows hit the end of the mattress, and he was seething at this point, about to spring up and snatch his badge back forcefully to prove he wasn't a child who needed a nap. 

He felt hands on his hips and he audibly stuttered before a breath of a whisper brushed against his ear. "Tell ya what, you calm down a bit and I'll get this frustration out of your system, ok?" Urahara asked, and it didn't take a genius to figure out what he was offering. 

So, that left Ichigo to decide if he was gonna be stubborn and continue his little tantrum, or get a handjob and a nap. 

Clearly, there was no contest. He nodded his consent after a pause of considering his options. 

"I'll finish setting up our game," Yoruichi said, a soft smile on her lips. _ teenagers,  _ she thought to herself with amusement before heading out the room. 

Urahara's hand slid down Ichigo's hip, slowly dipping into his waistband. "Promise you'll rest?" He hummed into his ear, as Ichigo's breath hitched in his chest a bit. 

"Yeah," he said, nodding his head.  _ The hell am I fucking horny for? I just got off not even three hours ago,  _ he thought to himself, before realizing this must be just the dreaded part of puberty he more or less dipped out on given how stressful and busy he'd been during his earlier teen years. 

But  _ fuck  _ it felt so  _ good.  _ He practically melted into the bed as the warm and rough hand encased his cock, and began to rub and stroke his growing erection. 

His eyes spasmed for just a moment before he let them close while he let out a soft, near silent, moan into the bed sheets. He relaxed, despite the itch in the back of his head demanding he take his badge, and do his damned job. 

He rolled his hips slightly, stuttering on his breath as Kisuke dragged his fingertip across the tip of his dick, coaxing him closer and closer to climax. 

He came embarrassingly fast, only lasting about five minutes really, but it wrecked him of any hope of making a stand for what belonged to him. He honestly was just gonna simply let his knees hit the floor and clock out right then and there, genuinely sapped as a warmth of satisfaction soaked into his muscles. 

"Tired now?" Urahara chuckled, giving a few more lazy strokes to milk Ichigo entirely until he was certain the redhead was tapping out. 

Ichigo just gave a lazed hum, a bit out of it at the moment. The earlier jitteriness returned and he was honestly falling asleep on the spot. 

"Hey now, you can clock out when you're laying down, you fall down I'm gonna down with ya, I'm afraid," Urahara chuckled before practically dragging a much more coaxed and calmed Ichigo into the bed, who gave no fight and simply tried to be cooperative. 

He laid on his stomach as Urahara draped the comforter over him before clicking out the light. "Sweet dreams," he chuckled softly, and maybe even a bit affectionately before he clicked the light off and quietly closed the door as he left the room. 

Ichigo blinked lazily in the dark room, basically basking in the warmth he felt. It was comfortable, not just the satisfaction of the physical aspect of the night, but the subtle, yet obvious emotional aspects. It was clear to him, that Yoruichi and Urahara obviously cared quite a lot about him, and it warmed his heart in a way it hadn't been in far too long… 

The next morning he took it upon himself to get a shower, and get ready to be home for when Karin and Yuzu arrived. He was about to shout his 'see ya later,' to the two over his shoulder when hats n clogs waved him over. 

"Wait up a second, take this with ya, you left your backpack here a few weeks ago and I've forgotten to give it back to ya," he said, and Ichigo accepted the bag. 

"I guess I forgot about it too, I graduated after all," Ichigo said, shrugging it on regardless, "thanks," he said, giving an appreciative nod before waving and heading off. 

He realized when he was about halfway home, two things. 1.) This wasn't his damn backpack because he gave his old one to Karin, and 2.) It was  _ waaaaaaaaay _ too light to be a school backpack of his. 

He was damn nervous to open it, especially in public. Knowing Urahara, it was probably filled with some stupid magic crap that would turn his skin pink or some shit. He let out a deep ass sigh, knowing full well his stupid curiosity wasn't gonna let him just ignore the contents of the bag. He made his way home, swallowing thickly as he made his way upstairs to his bedroom before setting the bag down on his bed and narrowing his eyes at it a bit. 

_ It's just a fuckin' bag, I bet there's nothing in there and that bastard's messing with me.  _ Ichigo thought, but he also knew it wasn't empty based on the light weight it did have. 

He made his peace with the realization that he was just gonna have to dive in and open the stupid thing or he was gonna go insane trying to figure out its contents. He stormed over to the edge of the bed where the bag innocently sat before he aggressively unzipped it and stared inside. 

The vibrator was in there, as well as a medium sized bottle of lube. 

He blinked once, twice, thrice times before his face  _ stung  _ with a horrid mix of embarrassment, cringe, and just a splash of gratefulness. 

_ I'm going to kill myself,  _ he thought to himself, closing the bag up and taking a long, longlonglong _ long  _ ass breath. 

_ "Don't be so dramatic,"  _ Shiro piped up, sounding well entertained. 

_ "Sh _ _ ut up,"  _ Ichigo grumbled, entertaining the unrealistic fantasy of simply yeeting himself out the damn window. Still… the part of him that wasn't cringing in unholy levels was actually rather intrigued by the "gift"... 


End file.
